


Folie A Deux

by kopperblaze



Category: Desperate Romantics, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopperblaze/pseuds/kopperblaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clad in rags and covered in grime, starving and sad, Dean is the most beautiful thing Gabriel’s ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folie A Deux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an_odd_ducky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_odd_ducky/gifts).



Gabriel comes to an abrupt stop when he passes an alley on his way home. It’s a rainy, foggy night, the kind where the chill creeps under clothes and skin and settles deep in your bones. In the distance he can hear music and laughter and screaming, but deep in the labyrinth of London’s alleys it’s quiet. 

Quiet, except for the ragged breathing and gasping coming from the narrow passageway Gabriel was just about to pass. He closes his eyes. It smells like rain and piss and mould, but underneath the scent of the streets Gabriel can make out the faint tang of blood. He swallows when his mouth waters. 

Turning on the spot Gabriel abandons his original goal and stalks into the alley instead, eyes searching in the darkness until they fall onto a quivering lump curled up against the brick wall. Gabriel wrinkles his nose. The air around him is heavy with despair; he’s drawn to the human like a moth to a flame. He crouches down, head tilted to the side, and watches the human shake, curled up into a small ball. His threadbare clothes offer no protection from the cold. 

Gabriel clears his throat and the body in front of him jerks, wide blue eyes peering up at him in fear. The human is barely more than a boy, too large eyes in too thin a face. He's filthy, but beneath the grime Gabriel catches glimpses of blond hair and lush lips. 

"What's your name?" 

Blue-eyes looks at him for a few moments, bottom lip caught between his teeth, before he speaks. "D-Dean." 

He pushes back against the wall like he wants to melt into the stone, away from Gabriel. 

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Dean looks sceptical and Gabriel can't blame him.

"Look, I ain't got nothing to give you, so you're wasting your time," Dean says before Gabriel can open his mouth. There's still fire in him then. Gabriel smiles. 

"I'm not a whore either," Dean adds and Gabriel laughs. Dean purses his lips in displeasure and wraps his arms tighter around himself. 

"What's so funny?" He demands, a small crack in his voice betraying his bravery. 

"Nothing," Gabriel shakes his head and reaches out, placing his hand on Dean's shoulder, ignoring the way he flinches. "Forgive me, I wasn't making fun of you." He gently squeezes Dean's shoulder. No warmth radiates from him, his body frozen and stiff in the cold, causing Gabriel to wonder how long he's been out here. He's no stranger to poverty, but he's never been starving in the streets. 

"Are you hungry, Dean?" 

Dean's inner battle plays out clearly on his face as he considers the offer. He wants food, but he doesn't trust Gabriel's offer, weary of the world after being mistreated one too many times. Clad in rags and covered in grime, starving and sad, Dean is the most beautiful thing Gabriel's ever seen. 

Eventually Dean's despair wins and he nods.

~

Gabriel buys Dean food in a pub. He'd rather be alone with the blond, but having other people around will make Dean feel safer. He watches as Dean wolves down his food, glancing around between spoonfuls like he's afraid of his food being taken away. 

"What...what do you want in return?" he asks once he's done, eyes fixed on the table. 

"Your friendship, nothing more," Gabriel replies. Dean opens his mouth but says nothing, instead wrapping his arms around his stomach. He swallows, then staggers to his feet. It takes Gabriel by surprise, but when Dean pushes outside he follows, kneeling down and holding Dean up as he retches, his painfully thin body convulsing in Gabriel's arms. 

"You ate too fast," Gabriel sighs. Dean is gasping for air and falls back against his chest; he has no more energy left to hold himself up. Gabriel rubs Dean's stomach and for a while they are still. Then, all of a sudden, Dean laughs, the sound hollow and turning into a sob midway through. Gabriel tightens his hold; it feels like Dean will shake apart if he doesn't. 

"Please don't cry," he murmurs against Dean's neck, ignoring the rushing of blood calling out to him. "I'll make it all right, I swear."

Dean turns in his arms and looks up at Gabriel, the light of the street lamps reflecting in his eyes. "How?" 

Gabriel cradles Dean's cheek in his hand and looks at him. He's so desperate and so lovely, making Gabriel's long-dead heart hurt. 

"Will you trust me?" 

Dean studies his face, sniffling and shaking, and eventually nods. He doesn't flinch when Gabriel smiles and his teeth flash in the lamplight. 

~

Gabriel spoils Dean in every way possible, buying him proper clothes and feeding him until the hollows in his body fill out. He paints him and reads to him and they spend entire days in bed, talking about everything and nothing. 

Dean never says a thing when Gabriel goes out on Sunday nights to feed, and Gabriel always makes sure to clean up before he returns home. 

It's Dean who kisses him first, one early morning in winter.

~

He keeps the house warm and hires the best doctor in London, but Dean's cough will not subside. He loses the weight he put on and spends his days inside, tired and worn and always coughing, gasping for air. He's fading away in front of Gabriel's eyes and it's breaking Gabriel into a million pieces. 

"Don't leave me." Gabriel whispers into the hollow of Dean's throat, pulling him closer, wrapping around him like he can keep all evil at bay. 

"Gabriel," Dean sighs, combing his fingers through Gabriel's wild curls, calm even though his time is running out. 

"Say you'll stay with me. Say you'll stay with me forever." Gabriel lifts his head and looks up, his eyes burning with tears he refuses to shed. 

"Forever is a very long time to spend in your company," Dean teases, flicking a stray lock of hair away from Gabriel's forhead. 

"I want to see the end of the world with you."

"You're always so dramatic." Dean laughs, then starts to cough again. Gabriel rubs his chest, waits for the fit to subside. It's taking longer and longer these days. 

When it's finally over Dean is gasping, breath rattling in his lungs. He stares up at the ceiling and Gabriel knows better then to interrupt. When he finally looks at Gabriel again he smiles.

"Yes."

~

Dean gasps as his body convulses, muscles twitching and spasming as his body desperately clings to life. He hides his face against Gabriel's belly.

"Shhhhh," Gabriel combs his fingers through Dean's hair, holding him as he shakes and trembles. "All will be fine," he whispers, pressing soft kisses to Dean's sweaty brow. "All will be fine." 

Dean sobs and claws at Gabriel's back.

"I know, darling, I know," Gabriel murmurs, swallowing against his own nerves. Dean will be fine, Gabriel is sure of that, but it doesn't make watching him die any easier. He keeps stroking his lover's hair, humming softly, then singing a lullaby he remembers from his childhood. 

Dean's trembling weakens as his breathing grows shallow. He looks around restlessly until his eyes settle on Gabriel, wide and scared like the first time they met. Gabriel smiles and strokes Dean's cheek. 

He fights it but eventually Dean's eyelids grow heavy and his breathing evens out into nothing. Gabriel sits with the cold body in his lap all through the day. He knows that Dean won't wake, that there is nothing he can do, but keeps vigil anyway. 

When the sun goes down Gabriel grows restless. Minutes tick by and nothing happens. 

"Dean, please." Gabriel begs, not sure which God he should pray to. There is no deity for damned creatures. 

He's about to burst into hysterics when Dean's body twitches and comes to life. His face remains deathly pale, but when he opens his eyes they are not glassy with sickness anymore. 

Dean blinks sluggishly and yawns, reminding Gabriel of a lion-cub with his sharp canine teeth. 

"Good morning," Gabriel murmurs, getting Dean's attention. 

"Don't you mean 'good night'?" 

All tension falls from Gabriel's shoulders and he laughs, gathering Dean in a bone-crushing hug. He can feel Dean smiling against his neck. They sit for a while, basking in each other's presence.   
Dean pulls back first, looking up at Gabriel from beneath his lashes. 

"Gabriel, I'm hungry."

**Author's Note:**

> http://kopperblaze.tumblr.com
> 
> I'll be taking prompts for this verse over on my Tumblr, just send me a message :)


End file.
